


Lord of the Rings 365

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gandalf/Reader Friendship, Modern Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord of the Rings one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocence+Mischief=What?

Merry looked across the classroom and saw that you were reading a book. How was he going to tell you that he had feelings for you? He was scared to tell you. Every single time that he approached you he would be too shy to talk to you. He watched you tuck a strand of your curly hair behind your pointed ear as you read the book that the teacher had given you all as an assignment. He was too focused on you to even focus on his book that he had in front of him.

 

Merry felt a paper hit him in the back of the head. He turned his head sharply and saw that it was his cousin Pippin who had thrown it at him.

 

Pippin moved his head to the crumpled paper that was now on Merry’s desk.

 

Merry picked it up and opened the crumpled paper. He saw the sloppy hand writing of his cousin’s. He read it slowly.

 

Stop making googoo eyes at (y/n). I am tired of seeing you looking at her and not doing something about it. Do something about it or I will, Merry. Good luck.

 

Merry’s eyes widened. Pippin wouldn’t do it would he? Never mind. He would. Pippin was noted to make things a lot more troublesome than what they needed to be. But how would he get you to notice him? An idea hit him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You turned the dial for your locker to get your books out for your next class. You pulled up on the lever and opened your locker. Plastic spiders fell from your locker causing you to scream and jump back. You were scared shitless of spiders and the plastic spiders just made everything a lot worse. You felt tears spring to your eyes and you slammed your locker door shut and ran from the hall of laughing students. You couldn’t take it. It was so embarrassing to have spiders in your locker when they freaked you out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The following day you went to open your locker and no plastic spiders had fallen from your locker. This time there were pretty roses that had fallen from your locker. You felt something hit your foot and you picked it up. It was a piece of paper with your name written quite beautifully on it. You opened it and read what was written to you.

 

I am so sorry (y/n). If I had known about you being so scared of spiders I wouldn’t have put them in your locker. I guess pranking wasn’t the best way to get you to know that I liked you. I am sorry. Merry.

 

You felt your cheeks flush. Merry had feelings for you? Well that was the reason of why he was so shy around you. You were going to have to fix that problem. You were going to go to his house and confront him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Merry was busy doing his homework when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up to his feet and went to the door. He opened the door and saw that you were standing on the other side of it. He felt his face grow red. You were here to see him. You weren’t mad at him?

 

You smiled at him. “Hello Merry.” You said softly.

 

Merry swallowed the lump in his throat. “Hi…”

 

You giggled and moved closer to him. “That was a nice little letter that you wrote me Merry.” You grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him close to you. Your soft pink lips met his in a sweet innocent kiss. You pulled away from him. “If you just wanted to ask me out all you had to do was just ask.” You said with a wink before walking away from him. “See you later boyfriend.” You skipped down the walk going towards your home.

 

Merry stood there in shock. You were his girlfriend now. Wow that was actually easy.

 

 


	2. Tears of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are worried about Boromir.

You sat alone while the others were getting ready to go to bed. Sadly you were not going to get any sleep tonight. You already saw how Boromir was acting before you guys had even arrived here. You were slowly losing him to the power of the one ring. Something that would end up betraying you all in the end. You didn’t want to lose him. Not now. Not when the two of you had feelings towards one another.

 

Boromir looked over at you and saw that there was something wrong with you. You hadn’t said much to him since you all had arrived here with the elves. He thought it was because of how close you were with Gandalf, but you would have talked to someone and you didn’t say a word to anyone. Even when they asked you what was wrong you wore a fake smile on your lips. Hell he knew that it was fake.

 

Aragorn put his hand on Boromir’s shoulder.

 

Boromir looked at the future king of Gondor.

 

“You should try to talk to her.” Aragorn said with a sad smile.

 

“She won’t talk to any of us. You already knew that.” Boromir said sadly. He had tried talking to you before and it didn’t work out that great. You ended up yelling at him.

 

“Perhaps you try one more time?”

 

Boromir let out a soft sigh. He supposed that he was going to have to try. He could only hope that you would talk to him this time instead of raising your voice at him. You were everything that he had asked for and he couldn’t lose you. Not this way. He would wait to talk to you tonight once everyone went to bed so no one could hear the two of you talking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You tried to get sleep, but the thoughts of Boromir turning on you guys was beginning to cause problems for you. You couldn’t think Boromir being a bad guy. You tossed and turned in your bed. A bed that was too big for you. Perhaps the elves thought that you needed a bigger bed. With how you were with Boromir they thought that you were in love? If that was the case they were very very wrong. You two weren’t in love at least you didn’t think so.

 

You heard someone clear their throat out causing you to look at them. Your eyes widened when you saw that it was Boromir that was in the room. You sat up and looked at him. What the hell was he doing here? “Boromir.”

 

“Hey…” He said softly coming closer to you. “Can we talk?”

 

You felt tears come to your eyes. How were you going to talk to him when you had this feeling that he was going to leave you? You nodded your head.

 

“I know that you are still upset.”

 

“Upset? Boromir I am more than upset. I am afraid.” You admitted to him.

 

Boromir’s eyes widened. You were afraid? Were you afraid that something was going to happen on this quest? “Afraid?”

 

“Of what is to happen. You are already slipping away. You are allowing yourself to be taken control of.” You told him. You wiped your tears that had fallen from your eyes.

 

Boromir’s eyes widened. You were afraid in losing him. If this was true then he was going to have to try his best to not allow the ring to take control of him. He sat down on the bed and pulled you into his arms.

 

You clung to him like you were clinging onto your life. “Please stay with me tonight.”

 

Boromir couldn’t argue with you. “I will darling.” He said softly.

 

The two of you curled up in the bed. Perhaps this would bring the two of you more together.

 

 


	3. Firework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You steal one of Gandalf's fireworks.

You snuck past your brother Frodo. You knew that your Uncle Bilbo wouldn’ t know that you were gone that was for sure. But your Uncle Bilbo knew that you had a knack for getting into trouble and a lot of it. You snuck past Merry and Pippin who were related to you in one way or another. You got closer to the tent that held something important. At least it was to you. Fireworks. Gandalf’s fireworks.

 

You slipped inside of the tent and grabbed one of the fireworks. You knew that this was probably against your better judgement, but what the hell. Might as well have some fun while you are a teenager. You slipped out and bumped into Gandalf’s grey robes.

 

“__________ Baggins.” He said looking down at you.

 

Your face flushed. Damn you were caught. Well this wasn’t good. Not in the least bit.

 

“What are you doing with my fireworks my dear.”

 

You looked down at the ground. You couldn’t bring your eyes to his blue ones. You knew that you were most likely in trouble for taking one of his fireworks.

 

“You were going to light it weren’t you my dear?”

 

You nodded your head.

 

Gandalf shook his head. “You are just as curious as Peregrin Took.” He said with a soft sigh. “My dear all you had to do was ask. Your uncle will not be pleased.”

 

“Please don’t tell him…”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

 


	4. Reunited Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippin and you are reunited.

 

You had seen it all. A hobbit lass was not supposed to be this far away from home, but you were. You had seen a battle that you never wanted to see. Elves and men falling to their deaths. It was something that had made you sick to your stomach. You couldn’t join in because you were a woman and well Aragorn and the others hadn’t wanted you to get hurt.

 

You were concerned about Pippin. You hadn’t seen him or Merry in so long. You were worried that something had happened to them. You hadn’t seen Frodo and Sam either. But you were more concerned about Pippin.

 

Now you were travelling with men, elf, and dwarf along with Gandalf in search for your two missing friends.

 

You looked up when you heard a familiar voice. It was Merry. That meant that they both were alright. Not dead as you thought. You jumped off of the horse when you saw Pippin. “Pip!” You called out to him.

 

Pippin looked at you with wide eyes. “____.”

 

You launched yourself at him.

 

Pippin’s arms wrapped around your middle. He closed his eyes. Thinking that this wasn’t real.

 

“I thought I would never see you again.”

 

“You can’t lose me that easily, ____.” He said rubbing your back.

 

You wouldn’t let him go. Not now. You were going to remain with him no matter what. You cared about Pippin and you weren’t going to lose him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests


End file.
